


Rearranged The Sky

by jenna_thorn



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:38:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4192401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenna_thorn/pseuds/jenna_thorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt "It's raining men" but this really isn't what she had in mind. </p><p>Dorian and the Bull at Sahrnia.</p><p>Fluffy like fennec fur. With grievous bodily harm. I love this game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rearranged The Sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rhi Shaw (Gryphonrhi)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryphonrhi/gifts).



The explosion came with a shock wave that pushed Dorian back and left a ringing in his ears. He blinked to see Lavellan being pulled to her feet by Bull, who was laughing at Sera. The ringing bells faded to wet cotton and he could hear, as though muffled, Bull’s laugh over Sera’s strident … well, he would assume they were obscenities. She was speaking too quickly; all the syllables ran together in the air before they got to him, but given this was Sera, a string of obscenities was a pretty sure bet.

“That was…”

The Bull interrupted, “Fan _tas _tic!”__

__“Loud,” Lavellan said, one hand over her ear._ _

__“…Gruesome,” Dorian snapped. He shook his head again and looked around. The constant tapping wasn’t false noise from his traumatized ears, he realized, but rather bits of the quarry walls pattering to the ground, dislodged by the shrapnel from the behemoth’s explosive demise._ _

__Red lyrium crystals glimmered malevolently in the bright sunshine. Sera poked her fingers into the gaps in Levellan’s armour while Lavellan herself shook crystals and bits of fossilized Templar from her hair. Dorian stalked to where Bull was brushing off his pants. He batted Bull’s hands away. “Stop it. You get any of that crap in your skin and …”_ _

__“I know, Dorian. I’m being careful.” Dorian suffered himself to be stilled, to let the Bull rub his thumb over a smear of dirt on his forearm, checking for embedded crystals or dust on any cut that would allow infection._ _

__“We do not agree on what careful means.”_ _

__“Careful by my thought.”_ _

__“Ah, which translates to bloodthirsty and reckless. So long as we understand one another.” Dorian twisted his arm up and out of the Bull’s grasp, only to find his face captured in two great grey hands. Words jumped to Dorian’s tongue, bitter and angry and easy to snarl, but he held them all behind his teeth and let out only honesty. “I fear for my heart.”_ _

__"I could give you mine." Bull smile was slow and fond, utterly out of place for a battlefield._ _

__Dorian touched the chain where it showed, at his collarbone. "You've done that, _kadan_."_ _

__"Okay," Bull agreed. He bent and scooped up something from the ground, dust and dirt falling away as he lifted it to the sky. "Then I could give you this guy's heart." He wiggled it in the light. "Kind of pretty, when the crystals sparkle."_ _

__"You mean the poisonous crystals of a tainted element that eats flesh and _you aren’t wearing gloves_. Also, I don't think that's his heart."_ _

__"Yeah?" Bull brought it to his face and peered at it._ _

__Dorian didn’t bother to hide his shudder of revulsion. "Liver, I suspect. At least part of it."_ _

__"Not nearly as romantic, hunh?" Bull dropped it to splat against the rocky ground and wiped his hand on his thigh._ _

__“For a certain definition of romantic, I suppose.”_ _

__“So if careful means bloodthirsty and reckless…”_ _

__Dorian answered, “And romance is bathing in the blood of our enemies...”_ _

__The Bull threw one arm over Dorian’s shoulders, dragging him into an embrace. “This, _kadan_ , this is why,” he murmured into Dorian’s hair._ _

__“Yes, yes, clearly we are destined for one another. Ugh, get off, you are smearing me with .. I, I don’t even want to consider what you are smearing me with. Did you drop into the monster and roll around?”_ _

__“You’re gonna be rolling in shite, you both don’t get a move on.” Sera hollered from a tunnel mouth to the side. “Catch up!”_ _

__“Aha, duty shrieks,” Dorian muttered as he followed Sera and ahead of her, always in the lead, the Inquisitor, into yet another fray._ _

**Author's Note:**

> The title really is from the end of the song It's Raining Men (hallelujah) by the Weather Girls. 
> 
> Originally comment fic, now expanded and cleaned up a bit.


End file.
